The Pain of Love
by Garouga88
Summary: Kiba is no longer able to deal with the heart break he deals with knowing Hinata will never be his. for him there is only one path to fallow, death......is the only escape he can find, to escape the pain.......the pain of love


this is my first one shot, and yes it was just a sudden thought of mine, i like it and i hope you all will to

DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO- the guy cant even tie his shoe laced, just because he doesn't have laces to tie is not important...

* * *

KIBA'S POV

I'm sitting on this bench, with many other people, dressed in some kind of suit, and im wondering

"where am i?"

my answer comes to me as a near by stranger says

"i always new they would get together"

then it hits me...I'm at a wedding. but whose. I'm shocked as i spot Naruto at the alter, in a tux, and i laugh inside, he is getting married

"who could he possibly have married, Sakura?" i thought to be the most likely answer

i hear the music play, and i look behind me, and i see someone walk to the alter, face hidden by the veil, the happiness is radiating off of her, she was truly happy. i smile thinking two more people are going to live there lives together, happy with each other, and no more then this couple here, standing before me. they were happy together. i know its strange that i know this , but the pheromones given off by the two were unmistakable, pure happiness, and pure and true love. i smile again, as i look around , all the people here, all from the village, and i recognise most of them. but something is driving my insides crazy. i can smell Hinata , but...i can not pin point her place in the crowd. she is above me , but i still cant find her. my answer given to me in a few words

"do you Naruto Uzumaki take this lovely young lady , to be your loftily wedded wife, to love any to cherish, until death do you part?" the man askes

"i do" Naruto says with a smile

"and do you Hyuuga Hinata take -" the man begins

my heart stops completely, my Hinata , the one that i have loved for so long...is marrying Naruto. this just cant be. why would she marry him? , i know she like him, and i shouldn't be surprised. but... i had always thought that she would someday recognise me, her best friend , and that we would live together happily ever after, just like a fairy tail. had she just never noticed me?

"this is my fualt" i think hating myself " i should have let her know my feelings"

i fall to the ground in the church, no one even noticing me, a horrible pain in my chest , in my heart, this pain, its indescribable, and unbearable, i cant stand this pain, i have been stabbed, burned by fire, poisoned, and clawed, and bit, but none of that even compared. this pain is the worst i have ever felt, and i would do anything..anything to get rid of it. i run out of the church, no one even noticing my presence. and i here the dreaded words

"you may now kiss the bride"

my heart can not take this pain,

i awake sweating, alone, in my room except Akamaru. i walk to the bathroom. my dog whining , worried, i open the cabinet, and take out sleeping medicine, i open it, and through all the pills in my mouth. the bottle clearly labels 'no more then 3 a day' , but i don't care,... desperate to get rid of the pain that still lay within my heart, because i know that she will never be mine. i walk to my desk and begin to write a farewell note to my family, and...to Hinata, the one i love. i am done, and i can feel the pills starting to work, i get dizzy , but my work is not done, i take the note and put it on my night stand. i fall on to the floor, landing on my knees, the sound echoing in my house, i just know that someone will be up hear in a minute, but I'm not gone yet. i lay on my bed , and rummage though my ninja tools. i take out a kunai, and stair at it for a second. i plunge it into my gut. blood gushing out, the pills are masking the pain some what. i hear the door open, my mom and my sis rushing to my side. they see the bottle of empty pills by my side, and the wound in my waist. they scream for me, but i can not hear them...i think one more time, of the person i love as i fall into unconsciousness, as i udder her name once more

"Hinata..." i say with a smile

HINATA'S POV

here i sit in the waiting room, after learning that my best friend Kiba had just try-ed to commit suicide, he was the last person i ever expected. he was so full of life every time i saw him, never down, always full of energy. i cry for him, siting alone, waiting for the news i remember all the times we had, so many fond memory's. he always loved to just hang out with me, always glad that we were friends, i have known him sense the academy, when we were 6. sense then he has always been by my side. through good times , and bad, but not ever did i see this coming... the door opens as my head flings up to hear the news

"we have healed his wound, but...the pills had already been some what dissolved in his body, we don't expect him to make it" the nurse tells me and i begin to cry

" what are his chances? " i ask her wanting to know the truth

" we expect that there is a 95 percent chance of his death,..im sorry, there is just nothing we can do"

i cry again for him, i know i should believe in him, that he should survive, he has escaped more then this, but i still can not get this feeling out of my chest, my heart... why should i have this pain in my heart, i am a shinobi, we expect death , so it does not hurt as much...but it was not helping

"you may see him if you like" the nurse tells me as i follow her

i walk up and look at him...he looks so peaceful now...but why ,...when he is dieing. what could have drove him to this. and why doesn't this pain go away in my heart

"he left this for you Hinata" the nurse says handing me a piece of paper

i read still crying, trying not to wet the paper with my tears

_dear,...everyone, family and friends_

_i know this is a shock, finding me dead like this. but i have my reasons. first of all I'm sorry for the tears you shed for me, and if you don't, obviously i wasn't a good enough friend. i look at the past and smile, all the good times i had with my family, raising new pups, even the times when Hana would hit me and call me baka, for doing something wrong. and my mom, who always had a mask on, telling me to become stronger, but i was able to see past that, and i new she was proud of me. i thank you all for the live you have given me, i even became chunin, i became strong, even stronger then some jonin. i thank my best friend Shino for always being there for me, and my secret, he was kind to me, even when it seemed hopeless. he always kept me in line, we would argue about who was leader, i said me, he said i couldn't be leader, i was to reckless. good times, and i thank you Hinata, my close, friend._

_please the next part is for Hinata's eyes only, grant me this one request, me being a dead guy_

_Hinata, i know we have been friends for years now. and i have enjoyed every bit of it. you of all people must be wondering why i did this. you knew me more then anyone. i helped you through your trouble times, and i dont regret any of it. and now i tell you the secret i have been holding off for years... Hinata...i love you..._

Hinata stopped reading, then read the sentence again , and again, and again, making sure she didn't misread it. she began to read again

_yea... i know...you never expected me to love you. you only wanted Naruto's love. it all started the first day we met,...do you remember, that day in the academy. i came in late, as always, from sleeping in, i took my seat next to yours, and from the moment i looked at you, i new, you were the one i wanted. i didn't understand the feeling i got from being around you, but i came to realise it was love. then the other feeling came, when i found out that you liked Naruto. i wanted to kill him right there, but i just couldn't do that to you. so i waited, and i waited for you to give up on him, and notice me, but you never did, and the feeling of rejection and jealousness grew, and grew. and after a dream i had last night, of you and Naruto getting married, the feeling i had grew again, and i couldn't take it. Hinata , I'm sorry i never told you, i know now that i somewhere missed my change to be with you. the fairy tale that i wanted to have with you, i realise that will never happen, and i couldn't have this ...this pain, in my heart , i just couldn't live with it. it is indescribable, but i have lived with it for along time, and I'm sorry, i just cant take it anymore. so i say once again, Hinata i love you, you and only you, i will always love you, even from beyond the grave. so i say Hinata...good buy, i did...do...truly love you_

The letter end there,

"no...no it cant be... he loved me, and i never noticed...I'm so dense, this is my fault., i know that feeling you had, i have it now, and it is horrible, im sorry Kiba, im so sorry, im so so so very sorry. this feeling you have, you said it was loving someone that you could never have, well i have it now, and i realise,... Kiba i love you to, i have had this feeling towards you seance we met also, but i could never describe it, and it was love, pure true, love. i always thought it was just having a true friend, but i was wrong., Kiba don't leave me, please don't leave me

KIBA'S POV

"so this is it...this is the after life.. then i got so screwed, i cant see anything...its all dark, i guess i wasn't good enough for heaven, but this couldn't be hell," he said as he laughed " i guess no one wanted me...not heave,...not hell...and not anyone on earth..."

he couldn't do anything, but watch the dark area around him get darker by the second, it was slow, but he could see it happen. he couldn't help but remember the one that he loved, and memory's rushed into his head

FLASHBACK

"hey Hinata, come here, i have something to show you" Kiba said rushing over to her

"w-what i-is it K-Kiba" she asked stuttering

"look" he said smiling holing a new born pup up to her

"he is cute Kiba" she said

"Hinata , you didn't stutter" he said surprised

she just laugh

"w-what are y-you go-oing to c-call h-him?" she ask

"um...i think im going to call him Akamaru" he said with a fanged grin

"h-hello A-akamaru, im H-hinata" she said leting him lick her hand

"arf" Akamaru barked

"wow Hinata, that was his first bark, and it was to you, im so jealous" Kiba joked

she just laugh

FLASHBACK END

"you always could get him to do anything" he said while the area around him got darker "we had good times to , even training"

FLASHBACK

"Hinata, try again, give it your all" Kiba told her, giving her confidence

"OK, , here we go., 'protection of the eight trigrams, 64 palms!!" she said as light around her shined, the barrier that she would soon to perfect, "ah" she say as she lost balance and fell

"HINATA" he said rushing to her aid, "are you OK?" he asked

"yes," she say disappointed at herself

"look you have a scrape on her neck" he said bending down looking at it

she began to blush at this

"you'll be fine, its not bad" he said leaning back up, but stopped as there faces met just a few inches away

FLASHBACK END

"it took everything i had not to kiss you then, like it has so many times after. and the times we had just hanging out, i think i like those the best"

FLASHBACK

ding dong,...ding dong.

"coming" Hinata said opening the door "Kiba, what are you doing here?" she asked

"well, i thought we could hang out, we never get to any more" he told her smiling

"sure, let me get ready , just one second" she said, but was gone for 10 minuets

"ready", she say exiting her house, "what do you want to do?" she asked

"i was thinking a day at the park, sound good?" he said blushing

"yeah, sounds great" she said

"arf-arf" Akamaru added

"he love the park, lets go"

the two spent the entire day together, and they loved it. it got late, the day light was fading, and Hinata was asleep on his shoulder, she had been for about 2 hours

"Hinata, its time to go" he said not wanting it to end

"just a little while longer, please " she said comfortable

"sure" he said smiling brushing her hair out of her face

FLASHBACK END

"i miss her already" he said a tear escaping his eye " why am i crying, i wanted this, i couldn't bare the pain any longer, then why do i feel so horrible" he asked no one as the world around him get darker

"K-i-hi-b-ba" a voise said crying

"what was that" he asked looking around

"Kiba, don't leave me, i cant stand you not being here, please, come back" the voice said

"H-Hinata?" he asked looking around recognising the voice

He look around, and suddenly a place in the dark rippled, and a picture was showing, it was Hinata, and she was crying...for him

"Hinata..." he said crying also

"Kiba, come back to me, please, i miss you" she said to the unconscious body that was slowly slipping away

"does she really miss me that much?" he asked

"Kiba, don't leave me, you cant leave me, because i love you Kiba" she said

he was speechless , did she love him? him? and not Naruto?

"i love you Kiba, i want you back , please Kiba," she cry

"she loves me. SHE LOVES ME," he said bawling his eyes out " but is it to late, im dead right, then whats this?"

"i feel this pain that you described Kiba, its awful, because i now know what it is, i love you Kiba, and your slipping away, and i cant do anything about it, im loosing the one person i love with all my heart, im looking you Kiba" she cry again

"i cant leave her, i just cant, if she wants me, then i have to try, but what can i do?"

"KKKKKIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBAAAAAA" she yelled and cry as her tears became to bright

her tears had blocked out the big picture of her, and it was just brightness, all brightness, pure white

"im coming Hinata" Kiba yelled runing throught the brightness

HINATA'S POV

"K-Kiba, i miss you, come back, come back, don't leave me" she say crying on the body of her closest friend

she was surprised when a hand brush her hair out of her face, " i would never leave you Hinata"

she look up , seeing that he was awake

"K...Kiba?!" she said slowly " KIBA!!" she yelled wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace "o Kiba, i missed you, i thought you would leave me" she say crying on him

"like i said Hinata, i would never leave, you...i love you" he said hugging her back

" and i love you Kiba, i love you so very much" she told him, " i yelled it at you for so long, hoping that you would hear" she told him looking him in the eye

"i herd Hinata, i herd" he said looking her in the eyes

"and i meant it Kiba, i do , truly love you, now , maybe, we can have that fairly tale, that we both want?" she ask

"of corse Hinata, of corse" he say as they Kiss for the first time

but a few feet away, stand Hana, and Tsume crying for them, they had there son back, and now he had what he wanted. he had Hinata

7 YEARS LATER

Kiba stand nervous, in a suit, again, but this time it was different, the feeling he had in his stomach wasn't the feeling of a lost love, it was nervousness. Shino stand next to him, in a suit also,

"and to think, that you almost missed out on this Kiba" Shino said not even looking at him

"yeah, but i could never leave her, i love her you know" Kiba told Shino

"yes Kiba, i know, we are after all at you wedding" He said

"i know, and im so nervous"

"of course, your getting married to the one you have loved for so long, who wouldn't be?" but he was cut short, as the music start playing, everyone became quite, and she began to walk down the isle. Kiba was speachless, he just had a smill on his face, as she approached him, about to turn there lives into one. soon she was there with him

"do you Inuzuka Kiba, take this women to be you laufely wedded wife, to love, and cherish, till death do you part?" the churchman asked

"i do" he said smiling that fanged smile that she had fallen in love with

"and do you Hyuuga Hinata take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"i do" she said smiling back at him , so very happy that it was Kiba standing in front of her, and not Naruto, she couldn't be happier right at this moment

"i now pronounce you man and wife" he said, "you may kiss the bride" he said looking at Kiba

the two kissed for but 5 seconds, but the kiss was the most important kiss that they would ever have

" i now give you, MR, and MRS, Inuzuka" he said as the crowd cheered

"i love you Kiba " she say resting her head on his cheast

"i love you Hinata" he said picking her up bridle style

"o Kiba" she say blushing

and he walked out of the church the happiest man on the planet

6 YEARS LATER

"dad wake up, its noon" a young Kid asked

"go away Iki, not, now" Kiba told him

"come on dad, mom is waiting" Iki said

"fine, fine" he said getting up looking at the kid

the kid was 5 years old, and he had the fang marks on his face, but his eyes, they were Hinata's. his face was like his fathers, and had that look that Kiba had all those years ago

"come here Iki" he said puting his son in a small head lock rubing his head

"come on dad, you know i hate that" he said getting free

"lets go" Kiba said rushing down stairs

He look in the kitchen, and his beloved wife, cooking on the stove. He suck up on her , and was about to give her a surprise hug but...

"morning Kiba" she said out of the blue

"awh, no fair, its not fun when you know im here" he said disappointed

"come on Kiba, you know after so many years living with the Inu, that i also got there senses of smell and hearing" she said laughing at him

"yeah, but its still no fun" he say wrapping his arms around the waist of his beloved

" i love you Kiba" she say

"and i love you Hinata, like i always have" he said kissing her cheek from behind

"come on dad, enought" Iki said from Behind them

" leave them alone Iki" a young girl said from behind him

"shut up Koi" he said turning around to his 1 year older sister, who was 6 now

"settle down you two," Hinata said bending down to them

" yes mom" they both said

" i think its sweet, i want to have a fairy tail like you mom and dad" Koi said

"don't worry Koi, as long as you try, you will have yours" Hinata told her now smiling daughter

"want about you Iki? do you want a fairy tail?" Kiba asked his son

"no" he said blushing

Kiba laughed at this, he was so much like his father

Hinata went to stand back up, only to fall back down

"Hinata" Kiba said rushing to her side, "you cant strain yourself like that" he said worried

"im sorry Kiba" she said kissing her concerned husband

"we cant harm the baby, now can we" Kiba said holding her from behind, stroking her very pregnant belly

Hinata laugh, when she was younger she never thought that he would be such a caring father, but now , she could never forget how caring he was, he was Inu After all, but then again, she was now also

* * *

Like it? not bad huh, this story has been in my head for so long, but i really didn't want to write it, because of how sad it started, yeah, i know , i'm such a softy, but its done and i really hope you like it, R&R, PS, i even started crying while writing this, pathetic right?, but i am a softy for Kiba/Hinata. omg , i re read my story, and i accidentally put 'killing' instead of 'kissing' for some parts. so i think i have fixed them all

Iki- spirit

Koi- love


End file.
